


Distractions

by lesbianlenaluthor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: EVENTUAL SMUT I PROMISE, F/F, WOW IM TRASH, bc all everyone wants is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianlenaluthor/pseuds/lesbianlenaluthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla takes it into her own hands to...relieve Laura of some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> this IS my original work this time, so everyone please find some chill in the comments. no need to rant at people on the internet to make yourselves feel better xx
> 
> also, im not sure if i want to continue this one, but please kudo if you want me to. sorry ch. 1 is so short, i JUST had my last final, so only about .37% of my brain is still functioning.
> 
> thanks for the support & enjoy :)

Carmilla was hot.

Laura hated to admit it.

Her infuriating roommate was undeniably hot. Especially right now, lounging on her bed reading a book, wearing a very, very short skirt. Laura was finding it hard focusing on her lit paper.

"See something you like, cutie?"

Laura jerks her head up. "W-What?"

"You're staring. Though I am truly flattered, you better close your mouth before you start catching flies," Carmilla smirks, looking up from her book.

Laura flushes and quickly turns back to her paper. "Well I uh I-I'm not staring at you."

"Sure, cutie. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I'd rather be sleeping with you. The thought runs through her mind before Laura can stop it. She groans.

"Something bothering you, cupcake?" Laura could hear the smirk in Carmilla's voice.

"N-no of course not," Laura stutters as she turns to face Carmilla again. Laura then notices her yellow pillow on Carmilla's bed. "But you stole my pillow again!" Laura shoots up out of her chair and marches over to retrieve her pillow. "Give it back!"

"Get it yourself, cutie," Carmilla says as she lifts an eyebrow, smirking again.

"Fine!" Laura leans over Carmilla in an attempt to get the pillow, but Carmilla grabs Laura's wrist. "Hey! Let g-!" Laura chokes on her words as she notices Carmilla's expression. Carmilla's eyes have darkened significantly and she is biting her lower lip. She starts to smirk as she leans into Laura. Laura could feel Carmilla's breath on her neck.

"Cupcake, I think you need to... relax for once, don't you think?" Carmilla almost purrs. 

“Uh I-I need to finish this p-paper…” Laura barely manages to choke out. Carmilla chuckles.

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun, cutie,” Carmilla definitely purrs this time, her lips brushing Laura’s neck.


End file.
